happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Treeless Sisters
The Treeless Sisters is a HTFF trio. Character bio The Trio The Treeless Sister trio is known to be less brave, more nervous than Treeless Brothers. They seem less violent than Treeless Brothers. They don't actually known how to fight like The Treeless Brothers, but in sometimes, they are shown to be very brave and can fight. While they are weaker and more nervous than The Treeless Brothers. They are shown to be more fast and agile than The Treeless Brothers. Giving them the speed advantages. Much like The Treeless Brothers. Despite the "Treeless" in the group, the Treeless Sisters doesn't seem to hate trees very much. They oftens hate Crafty due to her thief acts. Since the episode "Just an Illusion, they was only meant to be The Treeless Brothers's female illusions. however, they will still appear in some of further episodes since that as real characters, but usually appearing without The Treeless Brothers, however. Their main enemies are Lustly, Crafty and Solaris. Water Flower Water Flower is a blue white-tailed deer/doe. She is also always seen with her purple bow. She is also very good at swimming, making her have an advantage at the water. Due to her name, she oftens seens likes flower very much. She is also very good friend with Giggles. She is the one that hates Crafty most. She is also one of female characters that Crafty loves to flirt with. Crafty may also seducing her, making fun of her, attempts to kiss her or even distracts her to stealing her possensions . Willia Willia is an orange fox. She is the oldest sister of the group. She also hates Crafty, and usually may help Water Flower to stop her. She is also very bad at swimming, and usually get herself drown most of times when she got in a swimming area. She is also has fears of lizards and reptiles, which she has Herpetophobia. It is almost impossible or rarely to have her overcomes that fear. Beava Beava is a red beaver She is the weakest sister of the group (like her partner Rabeav from The Treeless Brothers group). She is also the smartest sister of the group. But sometimes , her smart may suddenly turns down.She is also hating Crafty but not much as Water Flower and Willia, but may still help them takes down on her. Episodes Starring roles *The Treeless Madness *Deer at the Theater (Water Flower only) *Deer Tub (Water Flower only) *The Marriage of Treeless Fox Couple (Willia only) *Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped! (Water Flower and Willia only) *Afraid of Spike Pit (Water Flower only) *Unlucky Sisters *Spruce It Up *Right to Be Strong *Dating Silence *Sled Only Memory *Sisters in Surpise *Look and Steal (Water Flower only) *Lizard You Out *Vixen a Hole (Willia only) *Water Flower's Perfume Smoochie (Water Flower only) *Flying Fox of Tolerance (Willlia only) Featuring roles *Steps On, Sparrow! (Willia only) *Just an Illusion (illusion) *Flying Fox of Tolerance (Water Flower and Beava) Appearances *Beat All Odds Deaths Water Flower #Deer Tub: Electrocuted in the bath tub when a wire falls into it. #Unlucky Sisters: Killed by Lustly (Death not seen) #Spruce It Up - Splattered #Just an Illsuion: Crumbles to dust #Right to be Strong - Eaten by Smith #Dating Silence - Slammed by bus #Sled Only Memory - Dies in an explosion #Sisters in Surpise - Brutally scratched in the face by Manely #Look and Steal - Splattered #Lizard You Out - Ears bleed to death from Willia's loud scream #Smoochie 1 - Burned to the bones. #Smoochie 2 - Suffocated from toxic gas. #Smoochie 3 - Frozen to death. Beava #Unlucky Sisters: Killed by Lustly by getting stabbed in the head with Lustly's knife #Just an Illsuion: Crumbles to dust #Dating Silence - Slammed by Bus #Sled Only Memory - Killed in bobsled crash #Sisters in Surpise - Brutally scratched in the face by Manely #Lizard You Out - Ears bleed to death from Willia's loud scream #Flying Fox of Tolerance - Mauled to death by Willia Willia #Unlucky Sisters: Killed by Lustly by getting stabbed in the head with Lustly's knife #Just an Illsuion: Crumbles to dust #Dating Silence - Slammed by Bus #Sled Only Memory - Killed in bobsled crash #Sisters in Surpise - Brutally scratched in the face by Manely # Lizard You Out - Fall downstairs to her death #Vixen a Hole - Mauled to death by Gator #Flying Fox of Tolerance - Mauled to death by Water Flower as a musk deer Injuries Water Flower #Afraid of Spike Pit: Impaled by a lot of spikes after falling into a pit. #Lizard You Out: Ears bleeded from Willia's loud scream Beava #Unlucky Sisters: Bashed in the head by Lustly's hammer. #Lizard You Out: Ears bleeded from Willia's loud scream Willia #Unlucky Sisters: Knocked down by Lustly's hammer. Kill count Water Flower *Crafty: 1 ("Spruce It Up") *Willia: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance") Beava TBA Willia *Disco Bear: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance") *Ace: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Stacy: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Raymond: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance",along with Solaris) *Random: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Lumpy: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Paws: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Handy: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Russell: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Mime: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) *Generic Tree Friends: 2+ ("Flying Fox of Tolerance",along with Solaris) *Beava: 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance", along with Solaris) Trivia *The Treeless Sisters dies less frequently than The Treeless Brothers *The sister Water Flower share many similaries with Kendall are: **They both are deers **They both are blue **They both have antlers despite being female deers **They both wear red suits (Unless if Water Flower is in her signature suit) **They both are friendly *Water Flower are one of female deer/doe that always seen with Antlers, others are Fianna and Kendall *Water Flower also seems to bear a resemblance to Fianna *Since the episode "Just an Illusion", they become The Treeless Brothers's female illusions. **However. They will still appears in some next episodes as real characters. However, they will now usually appears as real characters in episodes without The Treeless Brothers ***This given the theory that they are still real characters and believe that The Treeless Brothers were just their male illusions, in reverse. *Willia is even scared of basic HTF characters in lizard or either reptiles species, and even lizard toys. *Much like The Treeless Brothers. They used to look like generic characters with no personalities in past, this is not the case anymore. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Trio Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Orange Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Red Characters Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:Season 90 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Renamed Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit